Cat's Cradle
by bastet'sfox
Summary: In his mind, he had run through so many different scenarios. Damain tried to anticipate every possible turn of events. He wanted to proved his worth to his father, to be better than him. Yet his life, as it always would in the end, surprise him especially when Catwoman struts in starting to showing him life might be better as cat than bird.


Damian should be use to this be now, his father does it so often it became routine. Batman leaving robin behind to watch over the scene making sure civilians don't get in the way or harmed. Duncan should be over this he really should. He grinds his teeth cruising his arms across his chest, but he's not. Still he did as he father told him to do sitting on top of one of Gotham's many buildings. Only because if he did get a chance to fight the rage that was burning in him would erupt consuming everyone.

Trained by world class fighters, taught by P.H.D. professors, a natural born leader if given a chance, still even known this his father leaves him on top of a building whenever a serious crime happens.

"I needed you to watch over different scenarios and how to react properly to them."

Damian snorted at his father's last words to him before gliding away, well not exact words but close to it.

"Liar!" Damian wanted to scream at him.

Bruce been on edge ever since his son put two petty criminals in a coma. Bruce himself wasn't a stranger to putting wrongdoers in the hospital, but Damian didn't know when to stop, more like didn't want to. He was worried that Damian might be a lost cause. He didn't tell Damian that, he didn't have to be actions said it all. The sudden distance, brief talks, and frequent glances the ones he gives crooks before they even think about doing a crime, a warning. He was waiting for the moment Damian shows how Al Gulah here was.

Damian knew what he did was wrong even though it was really those criminals fault. Who rushes a kid with a knife in hand? If anything, he was teaching them not to underestimate their opponents.

The only regret he has about it was now he was being punished with boredom. He'll do anything for some you're type of distraction right now, hell he wouldn't mind if Timothy popped up. Damian shivered 'Am I really that desperate?'

The distance sound of sirens pierced his ears, their at least 4 blocks away which means so it's Batman...without him.

"Screw this." Damian stood up "If he didn't want me where then fine." He looked over Gotham before he turns away to retire back home.

"Leaving so soon?" A silky voice ringed above him. A tall yet at the same time curves in all the right places, woman was perched on the top of the site that lead down to the stairs peered down at him.

"Catwoman." Robin stated

"Hello little birdie" she smirked at him as the sidekick looked ready to fight "As much as I would like to play right now I need to talk to your...father."

Catwoman bit out the last word. Her rose colored goggles laid on top of her cat eared cowl. Damian almost raised his brow when she looked at him, her eyes didn't have any hate but something closer to it. Resentment. Why would she resent him? As far as Damian knew they never meet. He only heard of her from various others except his father, but whenever someone mention her name a light enters his eyes. No-one else but she could bring that light. Damian had to turn his heard whenever he saw it.

"It's important it involves..." started to explain

"I don't care." Damian cuts her off

 _Yes, he does_

"he's not here and I don't know where he is."

 _Yes, he does_

"Go find him yourself." He hissed. Grappling hook already on the next building with him swinging away before Catwoman could reply.

Maybe he resent her too.

* * *

Damian landed in the alley after "escaping from the villain."

He scanned the area with squinted eyes his fists clenched at his side. The rustling trash was the only noise he could hear. That's when he let out a breath of relief while lowering his hood.

Crouching he made a multiple soft "tsk tsk" into the dark.

"Hey there pepper." Damian smiled at the sight of a grey cat spotted with black specks. "Hope you weren't too bored like I was." Petting pepper as she arched to reach his hand.

These were the few moments Damian felt at peace if only people could be like animals then maybe he could stand them more, but he wasn't at peace. This time where there were multiple cats coming to meet him now was only one.

"Persephone...Persephone!" He called out for one of his favorite alley pet. She was the first one to come up to him without any fear or prejudices. At first, he thought it was because she was use to human contact then the next night he came he saw her hissing at students from the local school that were cooing at her.

He came the back later that night this time with treats.

"meorrrww."

The black cat sounded her approval at the food in Damian's hand.

"Guess you think I'm an ok person...huh…that makes you the only one." The boy wonder hummed touching her collar.

So, you belong to someone. I'm sure they wont mind me feeding you.

"Think I'll call you Persephone. You should come see my dog, Titus, one day"

Persephone's fur bristled at the word dog. Damian chuckled, "or not."

Damian kept coming back to the same alley to and Persephone introduced him to other cats. The alley became his own peaceful paradise.

But now Persephone is gone.

Beep…beep...beep...beep

His father was calling him just as the sun was raising. He didn't answer it, but he will go home and find out who did this. God help them when he does.


End file.
